goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt Steals H
Transcript Evil 9 volt: man, we really hate h&j, why? Because their songs are stupid! Evil 18 volt: I know, let’s steal h&j’s car (the evil volts got on h&j’s car) (at nickelodeon studios) sophie: Guys, how many musical guests you’d have? Ryan Alessi: loads sophie: loads? TLC was there with their hit what about your friends, Aaliyah was on with age ain’t Nothing but a number, but she died in 2001 nathan janak: aw, that’s sad, Brandy Norwood was on the all that stage, the spice girls are on, and so as the backstreet boys, and hey, guess who is on the all that stage 19 years ago Kate Godfrey: her name is hoku sophie: hoku? I like her! She sang... what the heck is that, guys did you see that? Gabrielle green: it’s evil volts stealing h&j’s car sophie: that’s right! Let’s stop them! H&j, are you there? Henry and June: yes, we’re here (A few minutes later) Henry: Evil 9 and 18, you both are going to be in big trouble for wrecking our car june: that’s right, I hope you both get sent to jail (When they got to jail) Police: welcome to jail, evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt, this is your cells, there will be no tv, no video games, no food, no water and no sink, get in now! (4 months later) Police: evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt, we have visitors here to see you (9 volt, 18 volt, sophie, h&j And the all that 2019 cast enters) evil 9 volt: Oh no, it’s our good clones, sophie, h&j, and the reboot all that cast 9 Volt: evil 9 volt! 18 Volt: evil 18 volt! 9 volt: we are here to tell you that we cannot believe that you wrecked h&j’s car! 18 volt: and also, you both are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for, one seven nine one nine seven four nine eight nine seven two three nine two nine four two zero zero zero two seven four six three five seven eight nine three nine eight eight two three eight eight eight five six five seven five six seven eight five six seven eight five five four three seven two nine two one one one zero zero zero nine two three eight six nine nine one one two three eight five four six six eight two years sophie: you are in big big big big big big big big trouble, both of you all that 2019 cast: sophie is right! You’ll receive punishments Sophie: yep, there will be no more fast food restaurants, such as McDonald’s, Burger King, Taco Bell, kfc, Carl’s jr, Jack in the box, sonic drive in or Wendy’s 9 volt: this also means no more tv, internet, computer, video games, or porn stuff 18 volt: there will be no more music such as Justin Bieber or Rebecca black, however, here are the things you’ll be forced to eat, watch and listen to sophie: you’ll be forced to eat related things like kraft brands henry: you’ll watch our favourite nickelodeon cartoons from the 90s such as Doug, rugrats, ren and stimpy, rocko’s modern life, hey Arnold, catdog, the Wild thornberrys, oh yeah cartoons, spongebob, and more, and variety shows such as roundhouse, animorphs, cousin skeeter, the mystery files of Shelby woo, the journey of Allen strange and more june: you’ll listen to our favourite music such as TLC, Aaron Carter, Aaliyah, hoku, mandy Moore, lil bow wow, lit, a*teens, and more